


Sugar & Spice

by NearSatoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Sayaka trying to impress her crush? Yeah, Sayaka's still performing on stage, They're not in a killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: “Kirigiri, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now.”Sayaka tries to explain her crush to Kirigiri in the only way she knows how, by performing onstage. Although, some complications come along.





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded lyrics are from Sugar & Spice by Icon for Hire, I feel like that song can be integrated with their relationship in this.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

**_\- Sugar & Spice -_ **

 

 ** _\- Sometimes I say really dumb things because it’s hard to talk and at the same time think_** -

Footsteps quickly grew louder down the hallway as they approached the young detective, “Kirigiri!” a beautiful bluenette, Sayaka Maizono, soon ran up to Kyouko, panting heavily as she leaned on her knees. Confused, Kyouko scanned the girl up and down, head to toes, nothing really seemed out of the ordinary.

“Guess what I have!” Sayaka popped up, waving something around in the air.

“A rectangular piece of paper with writing on it?” The lavender haired girl shifted her weight onto her left foot, her hair and skirt swaying ever so slightly as she did, slightly bothered by the idols antics.

“What? No?” Sayaka quickly brought the ticket to her face, looking over it before speaking again, “A ticket, to my concert, for you! On Saturday night! t’s front row, I’d really love to see you there.”

“Maizono, you know pop concerts really aren’t my thing. Plus, I have stuff to attend to on Saturday night. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to reject.” Kyouko looked the blunette dead in the eyes as she spoke, only averting her gaze as she rejected.

Sayaka’s spirits clearly dropped. “Oh, alright. I just thought- Never mind. It’s alright. I have to go, sorry Kirigiri-san.” Before Kyouko could get another word in, Sayaka pushed past and ran off to her dorm. This hurt more than she’d expected.

Sayaka laid back on her bed, the ticket placed on her bedside table. Looking over she glanced at the ticket that she’d worked so hard and almost had to beg to get. She wanted Kirigiri to be there when she performed live, granted, it wasn’t any different to any of the other hundreds of times she performed in front of thousands of people, it’s just, this time was meant to be special.

She wanted to see her friends stoic, almost never smiling face there, possibly smiling. Exchanging glances down to her at the front row as everyone screamed in joy. Maybe taking her backstage after the show for a special tour. Looking her dead in the eyes as she sung a love song, one that she’d wished to dedicate to her dear Kirigiri. The idol had fallen hopelessly for the detective, beyond her own senses. She’d wanted to use the night of the concert to confess, although it felt as if that night was never to come the way she hoped it to.

Letting out a sigh she started at the roof “Kyouko, you have no idea the ways I feel about you. Do you feel the same way? I’ll never know, but do I want to know? What will I do if you don’t feel the same?” Tears pricked her eyes as she rolled over, beginning to fall asleep, fully dressed, atop the covers with the lights still on. Oh well, tomorrow was another day.

Several days passed, the detective stayed cautiously away from the idol, only giving her a glance every now and again, hardly ever coming close to her. Soon, it was Friday afternoon, the day before Sayaka’s concert, and the last time she’d have a chance to see Kirigiri before going live on stage.

“Kyouko!” She chased the detective down the halls once again, ticket in hand. Kyouko stopped and turned to her, not saying a word. Stopping suddenly, still panting from the run, Sayaka thrust her hands into Kyouko’s own, letting it go and placing the ticket in the detective’s hands. The bluenette looked down to the ground, staring at her shoes and not wanting to make eye contact with her crush.

“I know you said you can’t make it, just please, please take it.” And without another word, Sayaka rushed off again, in the same manner as several days earlier.

Tugging at the top of her pink thigh high boots, Sayaka listened to the roar of the crowd on the other side of the curtain she was stood behind. She wished and hoped when those curtains parted, she’d see Kyouko Kirigiri stood behind them, just past the stage, in the front row. With a deep breath, she stood upright and held the microphone to her chest as the curtains parted.

Sayaka and the other members ran out and burst straight into song, singing and dancing in front of several hundreds of people. All the other girls seemed focused and happy, and even though with a huge smile plastered on her face, you could tell something was bothering Sayaka, her eyes darted across the crowd, trying to catch the tiniest glance of lavender hair, Although to no avail. The young idols heart began to ache.

Several more songs passed and it came to halftime, ducking behind stage Sayaka quickly had a drink and got freshened up. By this time, the heartache had almost passed and Sayaka’s mind was more on keeping herself composed and singing well. Various noises could be heard beyond the stage, lights being changed around, people shuffling around and talking, doors opening and closing, all sorts of things.

Stepping back into the bright lights, Sayaka fixated her eyes into the void towards the back of the crowd and began to perform once again. Feeling something out of place by her feet she glanced down to step away from it, she could have sworn she saw a blur or purple. Once her act called her to move further back on the stage, she looked by the front, and there she was.

Blinking several times, Sayaka’s eyes were playing tricks on her. Kyouko Kirigiri was standing right there, front and centre of the crowd. The idol beamed, her performance coming to life even more than usual. Locking eyes with the lavender-haired girl, she smiled, ad Kyouko did back.

The concert finished without a fault, as soon as Sayaka stepped foot off stage she ran out of the back to find Kyouko, running up to her and grabbing the detectives hand firmly and bringing them to her chest she smiled brightly.

“You made it! You actually made it!” Kyouko’s cheeks dusted with an incredibly light shade of pink as she nodded.

“I wrapped up work as soon as I could. I’m so sorry I said I wouldn’t be able to come, I didn’t think I’d have the time. I’m also sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine, I’m just really glad you were able to come! Listen, I want to take you backstage, come with me.” Not giving the detective much of a choice, Sayaka clung onto her arm tightly, accidentally shoving Kyouko’s arm between her breasts, she dragged her backstage and into her dressing room.

Pulling off her boots and placing the last of her accessories onto her dressing table, Sayaka turned to Kyouko, who was sitting on the bed. It was usually strange to have a bed in a dressing room, but they usually used it for long tours and late shows where sometimes the performers were too tired to go back home, it was convenient.

“Kirigiri, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now.” The bluenettes cheeks dusted a dark pink, easily noticeable “Okay so, when it comes to this sort of thing, I’m not very good with words.” The detective cut her off with a small giggle, as the detective stumbled over her words, her tongue tying itself into many knots. “Okay, what’s so funny?!” The idol perked up, slightly angry at being laughed at.

“Listen, Sayaka, I know what you’re trying to say. Sayaka’s cheeks flushed even darker, she wasn’t sure if it was more at the fact that her crush already knew she was trying to confess or the fact that she’d used her first name instead of her usual last name formalities.

“You like me as more than a friend, don’t you?” Sayaka nodded shyly, the look on Kyouko’s face making it obvious she had more to say. “Well, there’s no need to be worried, or nervous.” The taller girl stood up and made her way over, taking the idols soft hands in her own gloved ones. “I feel the same way.”

A small smile spread across the lavender-haired girl's lips as she pulled the navy blue haired girl into a close embrace. Pulling apart from the hug, Sayaka looked towards Kyouko’s face, “I’m glad, I’m really glad. I honestly didn’t think you would feel the same way, but I needed to finally confess to you.” Standing on her tiptoes, the idols soft lips connected with the detectives slightly chapped ones.

- ** _At the same time, I feel like I should have that down, I should’ve figured out the conversation by now_** -

 


End file.
